Keith
by The tooth fairy once told me
Summary: “Come on Grissom, you called that kid Keith and he’s name is Mark, what’s going on?” Catherine asked. chapter 2 is up. please r
1. Default Chapter

****

I DON'T own CSI, I wish I did but I don't unlucky me. If only I had Nick…. *smiling*

*

This is my first Grissom based fic, I hope it's going to be good. Don't forget to tell me what you think.

*

*

"Is Grissom already here?" Nick asked Catherine who looked at the rescue team who was busy helping a young woman getting out of her car and taking her to an ambulance.

"He said he'll be late, I'm sure he's going to be here soon" she said "come on, lets take a closer look", Nick and Catherine started walking towards three (of the four cars that were involve in the accident) cars that were crushed one in the other. 

*

Grissom stopped his car next to the cars he guessed were Nick's and Catherine's. He went out of it and went towards one of the ambulances.

"Hurry up!" one of the paramedics shouted, Grissom looked at the young kid who was lying in the stretcher, he had an oxygen mask on his face.

The paramedics put the stretcher in the ambulance and drove away, Grissom followed it with his eyes until he couldn't see it anymore.

"Grissom?" Grissom heard someone calling his name, it was Nick.

"Yeah", Grissom said, he sounded a bit confused, he looked like he just woke up and he has no idea where he is.

"Are you ok?" Nick asked.

"Yeah, I just wanted to see how many injured we have" Grissom said.

"The last ambulance just left" Nick said "the one you looked at".

"The one with Keith" Grissom said quietly.

"Keith?" Nick asked.

"The kid they took, Keith" Grissom started walking to where Catherine was standing.

"ok", Nick said to himself.

*

Nick, Catherine, Warrick, Sara and Grissom were sitting in the break room, eating and talking about the case.

"So how many dead people do we have?" Sara asked.

"We got a call from the hospital few minutes ago, they said another woman died so now we have ten dead but some of the injured are not doing so well" Catherine said.

"ok" Grissom said "Warrick and Catherine you go with me back to the scene, Sara, go to the hospital, talk to the witnesses".

"ok" Sara said and left the room.

"Nick, go check the cars, make sure you check everything, call Sara if you need help".

"I'm on it" Nick said.

"Come on" Catherine said "lets find what happened". 

*

"So" Warrick said, he was standing in the middle of the road "we've got four cars, three are all on the right side of the road and one car on the left".

"Maybe one of the three cars on the right turned around causing two others crush into her and the car on the left…" Catherine looked at Grissom, it didn't look like he was listening, he was just staring at the road "Grissom?" Catherine asked.

"Yeah" Grissom said.

"Are you ok?" Warrick asked.

Grissom wanted to say something but Catherine talked before he did "do you have a theory?" 

"Not yet" Grissom, said.

*

"Hey Sara" Nick said when Sara came into the garage "did you found out anything in the hospital?"

"Not really, everyone only told me how not guilty they are" Sara said "and we have 11 dead now".

"Who?" Nick asked.

"Mark Grey, he was only 13".

"How many kids were hurt?" Nick looked at Sara.

"One, Mark Grey"

"You sure?" Nick asked, remembering what Grissom said to him in the scene "only Mark, no other kid was involve in the accident?"

"Yeah" Sara said, she looked at Nick with a strange look "why?"

"Did Mark had a second name?" Nick asked.

"No" Sara said "and he was the only kid involved in the accident, all the others are more than 23 years old"

Nick was confused, why did Grissom say the kid's name was Keith, why would he even think so. 'Something weird is going on' Nick thought.

"So did you find anything?" Sara asked.

"Not really, feel like helping me?" Nick asked. Sara smiled.

*

*

I'll update soon, it's not going to be a very long story so I'll finish it soon. But I will finish sooner if you let me know what you think, so review but no flames please.


	2. chapter 2

****

I DON'T own CSI, I wish I did but I don't unlucky me. If only I had Nick…. *smiling*

*

Nick was sitting in the break room; he couldn't stop thinking about Grissom calling the kid Keith when his name is Mark, 'Grissom wouldn't just say something like that' Nick thought 'but he did looked different, like he saw the kid before, maybe he knew him, but if he did why did he call him Keith'.

"Hey Nick" Catherine said when she went into the room.

"Hey Cath" he said, not looking at her.

"Is everything ok?" she asked "it looks like something's bothering you" she sat next to him.

"It's nothing" Nick said.

"Yeah right, come on Nick, you never know I may help you".

"I don't know Cath, I mean…it's Grissom", he looked at her, she smiled.

"What did he do?"

"Well" Nick said, he couldn't continue cause just when he opened his mouth Warrick came into the room.

"Grissom wants us to meet in the layout room", he said.

"Ok", Nick said as he stood up "I'll tell you later", he said and they headed to the layout room.

*

The meeting in the layout room was over, Sara and Warrick seemed to be the only ones who listened, even Grissom, who talked most of the time, didn't seem to listen to what he said. Catherine was busy looking at Nick, she guessed that he had something important to say. And Nick, he tried to understand what's going on with Grissom.

When the meeting was over Catherine pulled Nick after her so they could talk.

"So what is it Nick?" she asked.

"When we were in the filled, and Grissom just arrived I went to talk to him. He was standing next to the last ambulance. He told me that it was the ambulance who took a kid named Keith" Catherine looked at Nick "but the only kid involved is…" Nick didn't finish

"Mark" Catherine said, "Maybe I should talk to him".

"Yeah" Nick said, "that would be good".

"I'll go talk to him now" she said and went to Grissom's office.

*

Catherine entered Grissom's office and looked at Grissom who was looking at a photo "Grissom" she said, he looked at her.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Who's Keith?" she asked, he looked a bit shocked.

"You talked to Nick" he said, she nodded "Keith's no one"

"Come on Grissom, you called that kid Keith and he's name is Mark, what's going on?" Catherine asked with anger.

"That kid, Mark, just reminded me of a boy who was hurt in an accident long time ago".

"I see", she said not believing him "anything I remember?"

"No" he said "it was a long time ago, before I came here".

"Tough case ha?"

"Just a case like any other case and if we're talking about cases then why won't you go help Warrick".

"Ok, but if you need to talk" she looked at him "I'm here" Catherine left the office and closed the door, she didn't believe Grissom at all and she was right.

Grissom looked at the closed door, he wasn't sure what he's supposed to do, should he talk to Nick? Should he act like nothing happened? He hated this feeling of confusion. He looked at the photo he was holding and put it in the drawer. 'I better talk to Nick' he thought and left the office.

*

*

TBC ;) 


End file.
